


Trouble Found Me

by vancreep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit in later chapters, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Modern AU, Rockstar AU, drug tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: "You are a danger to yourself, and everyone around you, aren't you, Genji?""Absolutely."





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> tw for drug use/references

The one thing Gabriel looked for at a show was stage presence. 

And boy, did Genji Shimada have stage presence. 

Gabriel's band, Blackwatch, was touring. Their opener was none other than Nobody Speaks, a band from Japan. Genji Shimada was their frontman, center stage at all times. Was there even a band behind him? No one knew their names. It was all about this energetic young man on stage. Dragon tattoo on his right arm, green hair – the perfect picture of the music scene. Gabriel was actually impressed. The crowd knew the words to his songs, reached as far as they could to get a fistful of his jeans that could be _too_  tight, but Genji was definitely a skinny thing. Especially compared to Gabriel's build. 

Not that Gabriel had ever compared the two. 

No, Gabriel was too focused on Genji's performance, how it was exhilarating, loud, and downright _sexy_. He leaned against the wall backstage with his arms crossed as he watched from the sideline. 

They had a few conversations, since they _were_  touring together and all that. Genji was a bit of a flirt, admittedly. He bit his lip when he tried to hold back a smile. He had small dimples when he did smile. 

Not that Gabriel was studying Genji's face like that. 

So Gabriel might have had a little crush. Wasn't like he was gonna _act_  on it or anything. He was almost positive Genji was straight, considering he only brought girls into his trailer every night. 

Unless there were more secrets that Gabriel didn't know about, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask. 

Gabriel let out a sigh, brows knitting forward as Genji took a bow. 

Someone nudged his side. 

"See somethin' you like, boss?" Jesse teased as he nodded toward the stage. 

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Gabriel shrugged. 

"You're so damn easy to read," Jesse said. "We're on in ten, by the way. Get'cha head in the game." 

"Thank you McCree," Gabriel said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

Just as Jesse took his leave, Genji made it back stage, and nearly literally bumped into Gabriel. He let out a tired, breathy laugh. "I saw you staring," he commented. 

"Plenty to look at. You put on a good show." That was when Gabriel noticed something in Genji's brown eyes – pupil's blown, a flowy, airy tone in his voice. "Are you... are you high right now?" 

"Maybe," Genji practically sang. "Eases the nerves a bit." 

"Ah, and I thought your ridiculous dancing was natural," Gabriel chuckled. 

Genji reached his hands up and – damn, biting his lip again, that drove Gabriel _crazy_  - pulled Gabriel's beanie down to cover his eyes. Gabriel smirked as Genji leaned to his ear. 

"Never let anyone pull the wool over your eyes, Gabriel Reyes." Genji laughed half heartedly, his breath in Gabriel's ear, and even dared to bare his teeth to bite the lobe. 

"I'm sure I can learn a few tricks from you." 

"I'm sure I can _teach_  you a few things," Genji said thoughtfully as he stepped back and Gabriel adjusted his hat again to see Genji smiling up at him. 

"Yeah, when you sober up from whatever it was you did... you know where to find me." 

"Tomorrow night," Genji placed a hand on Gabriel's chest. "I won't forget, Gabriel Reyes – don't let the high fool you." 

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he rolled his eyes at Jesse's ridiculous cowboy getup. But hey, the fans loved how 'original' it was. 

"Showtime, boys," Jesse said, and tipped his hat in Genji's direction. "Mighty fine performance there, Shimada." 

Genji's expression seemed to change – not that same flirty, sexy kind of gleam in his bloodshot eyes. Not that same look that he gave Gabriel. 

"Just another night," he said in a raspy voice. "I will see you later then, Gabriel Reyes." Genji departed with a wink, leaving Gabriel's skin heated and his heart pounding harder in his chest. 

Jesse whistled when Genji was out of sight. "That was pretty gay," he snorted. "You gonna tap that or what?" 

"We'll see. Like you said, 'get'chur head in the game', McCree." 

Jesse put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. Kick my butt into gear, why don't'cha." 

Mockingly, Gabriel kneed Jesse's thigh. 

On stage was where Gabriel felt more at home. More confident. Like he was a king. But he never let it get to his head. He was still very grounded, and humble – he still couldn't believe that those were _his_  songs that the crowd was screaming the lyrics to, and it was the same crowd that wanted _pictures_  with him, so that they could brag to all their friends that they got a picture with the one and only Gabriel Reyes. 

About three songs in, the bartender worked through the crowd with a tray in her hand, carefully maneuvering her way to the stage. On the tray was a shot of... something, Gabriel couldn't even tell. While Jesse played a bit of an interlude on his guitar, Gabriel crouched and took the shot from the tray. 

"From the kid at the bar," she managed to speak over the crowd. 

Gabriel looked over at the bar as he stood, and there was Genji, smirking as he held up a shot of his own. From the stage, Gabriel in turn held his shot up – the crowd cheered, unaware of the meaning behind it – before both of them downed the shots in one quick gulp, the burn of the liquor not even phasing them. 

The life of the music scene. 

So, they played a few more songs. And two encores. Gabriel saw Genji at the bar during the whole show, stool turned to face the stage. Impressively, Genji knew some of the songs, Gabriel could see his lips moving in time with Gabriel's singing. 

Blackwatch made their exit, taking stage left.


	2. ii

After the show, the crowd filtered out. A few fans stuck around for pictures and small talk with Gabriel and Jesse. Genji disappeared after Blackwatch's encore.

A hand rested on Gabriel's shoulder, causing him to look up from the bar at Jesse. "We gotta hit the road tomorrow. Reckon we should turn in for the night?"

Gabriel was brought back to reality. Right, they were only in town for the night, then it was off to LA. The drive was supposed to take about eighteen hours, but with Gabriel's speed, he could knock it down to fifteen. Still, that's fifteen more hours than Gabriel wanted, and Jesse could surely share the same sentiment. Their beat-up van also had the risk of breaking down any second, so there was that. Genji had it much differently. He had a nice trailer all to himself, and Gabriel wondered if Genji  _really_  made that much money on his last album or if he had a little help from his family.

Back to reality.

"Yeah. Rest up, though, seriously. I'm not carrying your ass to LA." Gabriel snickered as Jesse swatted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. You won't be hearin' nothin' but my snorin' in the backseat tonight."

Gabriel was about to make a snarky comment about something or another, but two gentle fingers tapped his shoulder. He turned the bar stool and was surprised to see Genji standing behind him, leaning against the bar with a smile on his face. Jesse winked at Gabriel and Genji and sauntered off with a tip of his hat.

Genji gave a short wave as Jesse exited, and leaned in closer to Gabriel. "I want to take you somewhere tonight."

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. "It's kinda late, don’t you think?"

"The night is young. I've sobered up, and honestly, I don't want to be alone right now."

"And where did you have in mind to take me? Nowhere too crazy, some of us have to drive tomorrow."

Genji bit his lip. "It's a surprise. Nowhere crazy, I promise."

-

That night, Gabriel learned that he needed to be more specific. No clubs. He fucking hated clubs.

But there he was, standing in a line behind Genji, arms crossed and pouting like a child.

Genji turned and patted Gabriel's cheeks. "Don’t be mad, Gabriel Reyes. It's not a crazy kind of club or anything – I hear that people here are very... would 'chill' be the right word?"

Gabriel tried his best not to crack a smile at that, but it seemed to have failed, judging by Genji's small laugh of his own. "Not mad. I'm just not into the club scene."

"Don't think of it as just any club," Genji said as his hands lowered to help uncross Gabriel's arms. Instead, Genji snaked his way against Gabriel's chest, resting his head there. "It's the only gay club I could find online. I hope that's okay."

Gabriel naturally wrapped an arm around Genji. "So, is this a date?"

Genji lifted his head and stepped back a bit, words caught in his throat. "What? Date? I don’t... Why would we? Who even?"

Gabriel chuckled and ruffled up Genji's hair. "Calm down. Doesn't have to be a date."

There seemed to be a sense of relief settling in around Genji. "R-right. Although I suppose... I wouldn't mind a date with you."

Gabriel's heart thumped in his chest and he nearly doubled over as a result of Genji's utter coyness. "A date it is. Thank you for taking me out tonight, Genji Shimada."

The line picked up as they made their way toward the entrance to the club.

Immediately entering, Gabriel wanted to leave. The music was tasteless and blaring, but it was definitely the kind of shit that Genji would listen to. Couples mingled on the dance floor, swaying with the music, while others relaxed at the bar. Damn, a drink sounded nice.

"This way." Genji looped his arm around Gabriel's, and weaved him through the crowd. 

Oh no. Genji was dragging unsuspecting Gabriel to the dance floor, and he let himself be pulled around like a dog on a leash.

"You don't like dancing, do you?" Genji stopped in the middle of the dance floor and smirked up at Gabriel, who grimaced in response.

"Not really my thing, but if you're into dancing, don't let me stop you. I'll just go to the bar, and..."

"No sir. You're dancing with me tonight, Gabriel Reyes."

The song playing transitioned into another remix of some sort, and Genji bit his lip to hide his smile.

He was the one to start moving first. Genji guided Gabriel's hands to his waist, and turned so that his back was against Gabriel's chest. Not knowing how to react to the change in position, Gabriel let his hands rest on Genji's lithe form as the younger man started to move his hips. With each rotation, Gabriel could feel the subtle movements of Genji's hips, and even could feel the occasional brush of Genji's rear against his pelvis. Such subtle motions made Gabriel's heart skip a beat.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Genji tilted his head back to get a view of Gabriel's flustered face. Unable to help it, Gabriel let his guard down a bit, and dared to move his body along with Genji's. "Not bad..."

"I can barely hear you over this music."

"Then find another way to tell me what you want."

Unsure of what Genji meant, Gabriel lowered his hands a bit to the belt of Genji's skin tight jeans. The boy let out a laugh as he placed both hands over Gabriel's.

It was then Gabriel remembered they were in public. A gay night club wasn't a weird place to see two men grinding on each other, but it definitely wasn't somewhere he'd like to show such public displays in. But Genji was so enticing and so inviting, so  _warm_  against him, he dipped his head down to dare whisper into Genji's ear.

"Just like that, then?"

Gabriel could hear the purr in Genji's response. "Just like that."

Genji's mischievous hand guided Gabriel's  _lower_ _,_ and Gabriel cupped him through his jeans _._ Certainly risky, but it didn't seem like any eyes were on them. Gabriel nipped Genji's ear, and the boy chuckled low in his throat as he turned his head. Slowly, his lips inched to find Gabriel's in an awkwardly positioned kiss. They seemed to stop moving, focusing on their mouths meeting, while Genji lifted a hand to cup Gabriel's cheek.

But before Gabriel could deepen the kiss further, Genji smirked and pulled his head back before letting his cheek brush against the hair on Gabriel's chin. "You know, I've never kissed a guy with a beard before."

"A strange thing to say at a time like this."

"If I'm being honest," Genji said as he teasingly rolled his hips back against Gabriel to move to the beat of the music again. "I'm kind of anxious to get you alone."

Gabriel nearly choked. Fuck, being alone with Genji? That's what he wanted since they started that tour. And Genji wanted him back. Gabriel was getting frustrated, with his thoughts being drowned out by the obnoxiously loud music. He grabbed Genji's hands and led him away from the dance floor, to the bathroom.

"You really don't like clubs, do you?" Genji laughed as he turned to face the bathroom mirrors. Even in the dim lighting and after a night of performing and getting high, Genji still looked gorgeous. The boy ran his fingers through his hair, straightening the green strands as Gabriel spoke.

"Can't stand clubs," he explained as he watched Genji touch his hair up through the mirror's reflection. "But I wasn't about to pass up a night with you." After seeing that they were alone, Gabriel snaked both arms around Genji's waist. In turn, Genji placed both hands on Gabriel's, and guided them over his body. Gabriel felt up Genji's abdomen and chest with one hand, while Genji guided the other a bit lower.

"You know someone could walk in," Genji commented, looking at Gabriel through the reflection of the mirror. Gabriel dipped his head down, lips pressed against Genji's neck, just below his leather choker.

"We'll be quick."

"I'm not going all the way with you in a club bathroom," Genji argued as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Gabriel to kiss and nip at his skin with a pleasant little sigh.

"God, no. This is just  _foreplay_."

Genji's small laugh was cut short by a little moan as Gabriel bared his teeth and latched onto Genji's neck. Gabriel watched Genji's expression change in the mirror as he sucked and bit into the pale, tender flesh of Genji's neck, and the hand that had been guided below palmed Genji's cock through his jeans. "Oh, fuck-"

"Not so loud," Gabriel hissed as he lifted his head. A smirk plastered on his face, Gabriel leaned in close to Genji's ear. "Not yet, anyway."

Genji swallowed down his voice, and Gabriel admired him through the mirror – his expression was helpless, total putty in Gabriel's hands. Genji pressed further back against Gabriel so that his back was against the larger man's chest, and rear was not so shamelessly flush against Gabriel's pelvis. Gabriel, fiery eyes watching Genji's weakened expression in the mirror, bucked his hips forward to rut against Genji. The force of the movement made Genji stumble forward and plant both hands firmly on the bathroom counter.

The poor man was at a loss of what to do. Gabriel had him under a spell, that was for certain, with a hand teasing his cock through his jeans and hips grinding against him from behind.

"Gabriel," Genji breathed out. "Let me see you face to face."

Gabriel didn't deny Genji such an innocent request in an otherwise not so innocent situation. He loosened his hold on Genji enough for the boy to turn and face Gabriel. Using both hands, he propped himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the counter. Settled, both hands moved to link behind Gabriel's neck. Gabriel closed the distance between them, moving so that Genji could wrap his legs around the larger man's waist.

Genji was the one to initiate their second kiss. He leaned forward, fiercely taking Gabriel's lips with his own. The hunger in the kiss made Gabriel feel weak in the knees, and he placed both hands on the counter Genji was seated on to steady himself as Genji's lips moved against his own in fast, fervent motions.

The music in the club was drowned out by the wet sounds they were making as they kissed. Genji let out a whimper as Gabriel forced the separation to catch his breath, before he tilted his head forward to lightly bump his forehead with Genji's. The pair panted quietly, as the music seemed to get louder-

Signaling the door had opened.

Immediately, Gabriel separated, and Genji cleared his throat as the club goer minded his business.

"Maybe we should go?" Genji asked innocently. "You have a long drive tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you up."

"I'll be fine," Gabriel shrugged, and pulled out his phone. "You know, I don't think I have your number..."

"It's okay, I have yours." Genji slid off the counter and brought out his phone – though after a bit of a struggle, with jeans so damn  _tight_.

"Wait, what? How'd you get my number?"

"Google. It's uh... a long story..." Genji sheepishly brushed his hair back, avoiding eye contact. 

"I'd love to hear it. I'm not really comfortable with my phone number just out in the open."

"It's not, I assure you," Genji tapped away at his phone, sending a message to Gabriel. Of course, the message only consisted of several heart emojis. "It took a lot of digging to get it. I may have... had a bit of a crush on you."

"Had?"

"Have. Had, whatever. It started a long time ago, back when Jack Morrison was your drummer."

Gabriel smiled fondly down at the message from Genji, then barked out a laugh when he heard a rather familiar name. "Ha! Morrison? Damn, that was a long time ago. The hell were you doing crushing on me when we had pretty boy Jack Morrison?"

"I think perhaps your stage presence." The response nearly caused Gabriel to stop breathing. "There was something about you much more beautiful than anyone else on stage."

Gabriel could hear the sincerity in Genji's voice – perhaps it was the first time he heard such a tone. He looked up, and suddenly no one else mattered – he placed a lingering kiss on Genji's lips. And for a moment, Gabriel swore that Genji inched forward just a bit to get another taste. But Gabriel denied him, and instead went back to look at the emoji filled message on his phone screen. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Not bad for a first date," Genji winked. "Though I'll keep in mind that you don't like clubs."

"For future reference," Gabriel leaned in a bit. "I like close. Intimate."

"Noted," Genji smirked up at him. "Can I text you tonight?"

"You can text me any time," Gabriel nodded. "Or call. I'll always answer."

Genji narrowed his eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Gabriel laughed lightly, and loosely hooked his pinky finger with Genji's.

"I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life, but I don't make promises I can't keep. I'll answer your call."

Though still obviously doubtful, Genji nodded his head and pursed his lips. "Very well. I'll hold you to that, Gabriel Reyes."

With that lingering sentiment, Genji called a taxi to take them back to his trailer. Just down the street was where Blackwatch's van was parked, with Jesse sound asleep inside.

Gabriel wasn't about to let Genji walk to his trailer alone. The two walked hand in hand, occasionally swinging their hands as they walked. Gabriel could feel Genji looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Your beanie," Genji nodded. "I'd like to sleep with it tonight."

Gabriel quirked a brow as they stopped at the entrance to Genji's trailer. "Sleep with it?" Gabriel chuckled. "Keep it." He ducked his head down, and Genji more than happily slid the hat off the other man's head. Gabriel raised a hand to fluff out his hair a bit. That's when he noticed Genji staring. "Well?"

"Sorry, I just-" Genji shook his head. "You have such lovely hair, I don't know why you hide it." He reached up – with a bit of caution, admittedly – and combed out Gabriel's loose curls. The sides were shaved, and atop his head, flowing off to the side, were thick curls that were just wanting to be touched and played with. Genji nervously cleared his throat and refrained from doing so, as though they weren't just grinding on each other in a club bathroom.

"Style," Gabriel shrugged. "I guess the same reason Jesse does the whole cowboy getup thing."

Genji actually laughed at that. "I do like the cowboy getup. But the dark, broody-beanie look got me."

They exchanged warm smiles, and Genji held the beanie close to his chest, over his heart. "I'll take good care of it."

"It's a hat, not a pet," Gabriel commented as Genji opened the door to his trailer.

"But it's precious to me," Genji said sweetly. "Because it belonged to you." A few moments of silence passed, and Genji smiled. "Drive safe tomorrow. Goodnight, Gabriel Reyes."

"I'll be fine. Goodnight, Genji Shimada."


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was.. really hard to write! sorry!

_'Thank you for tonight, Gabriel. Words cannot express my gratitude._ '

Gabriel fell asleep with his phone to his chest, his last read text message illuminating through the fabric of his shirt in the dark.

Though it was only a few hours until daylight. Genji had kept Gabriel out longer than either of them expected, but neither of them had any complaints. They hit the road first thing in the morning.

Gabriel sat in the driver's seat while Jesse navigated in the passenger seat. Gabriel could feel Jesse's eyes on him.

"Where's your  _hat_?" Jesse finally asked, three hours later.

"Didn't feel like wearing it," Gabriel shrugged. "So I gave it to Genji for... safekeeping."

Jesse raised a brow, before a knowing smirk crept onto his face. The cowboy leaned back in his seat and propped up his feet on the dashboard. "Well, I'll be damned. Gabriel Reyes is finally opening up to someone again."

"Again? I'm always open, what are you talking about."

"Sorry, boss, but since the whole thing with Jack? You... changed. It was subtle enough, but I've seen it," Jesse's tone turned to one of sincerity. "You scared all of us back then."

"I'm not gonna talk about this now," Gabriel growled.

Jesse put up his hands defensively. "Then we won't talk 'bout it."

It was a silent ride after that. Five hours into the long drive to LA, Gabriel was starting to get a bit... well, fed up with having to drive. "Can you take over?" He looked at Jesse, but frowned when the only response he got was a snore. Jesse had passed right out. Again.

Gabriel started hoping for something to come along so that he wouldn't have to drive.

But then immediately regretted it. When he looked to check the gas, he saw that yes, he had a full tank, but the engine light was on. "Fuck."

"Huh?" Jesse stirred awake, and yawned loudly as he looked at what Gabriel was sighing at.

"Thirteen hours," Gabriel groaned. "We have a thirteen-hour drive and this fucking happens."

"Alright, let's take a deep breath," Jesse tried to soothe. "Maybe it's like a... glitch or something."

"It's a van, Jesse, not a computer."

"What do we do?"

"We stop and see how long repairs are gonna be."

Jesse whistled. "We're kinda on a tight schedule-"

"I know!" Gabriel exclaimed, making Jesse jump. Gabriel sighed and slapped the steering wheel. "Sorry. I... Sorry, that was building up for a while."

"It's fine. Is it because of what I mentioned...?"

"A little bit. And I'm frustrated we didn't make enough on our last album to buy a damn trailer."

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Jesse's head. "Why don't we hitch a ride on Shimada's trailer? I'm sure he'd be happy to help you... us. Then on our way back from LA we pick up the van."

So Jesse could come up with some good ideas on the spot, Gabriel realized. "Alright. Let's pull over and give him a call."

They took the next exit, and Gabriel dialed Genji's number.

It rang twice before there was a bit of a shuffling sound and a giggle. "Hello?" Genji practically  _sang_  on the other end of the line.

Something was off. Gabriel didn't know Genji for too long, but he knew that tone. "Hi...?"

"High? Absolutely!" Genji barked out a loud laugh, before Gabriel could hear a bubbling sound. Great. It was, like, ten in the morning and Genji was hitting a bong.

"Genji, it's Gabriel. Look, we're kind of in a jam-"

"Gabriel!" Genji gasped. "I'm such an idiot, I didn't save your name as your contact, so I didn't know who was calling for a second. Hi. High. Hello."

Gabriel quirked a brow as Jesse made a motion with his hands to hurry things along.

"I hate to bother you when you're, uh... busy. But our van just broke down and we need a ride to LA. Jesse and I were wondering if-" That bubbling sound again... "If you had room in your trailer for us to hitch a ride. With you. In the trailer."

Genji lets out a long sigh, followed by a nasty cough. "Sure!" He cheered. "I'll just uh. Put some stuff away..."

"...You do that. We'll meet you at the McDonald's at the next exit."

"McDonald's! Yes, I am starving! I'm very excited for this second date."

Gabriel blinked. "Genji, I have Jesse with me. This isn't really a date, we just-"

"Jesse can come along. Second date at McDonald's on the road to Los Angeles. I love it!"

Gabriel just... sighed. He turned his head a bit, to say something a little more private. "Out of curiosity, what do you have me saved as on your phone? I'm imagining, like, something bad."

Genji paused. For a whole five seconds.

"Anata."

"A-what?"

The call dropped. Gabriel wasn't sure if they genuinely lost connection, or if Genji deliberately hung up. But there was something pulling at Gabriel's heartstrings – what the hell was 'anata' anyway? Well, at least there'd be a topic of conversation at their second date.

-

Genji sat across the table from Jesse and Gabriel. He was watching Jesse scarf down a cheeseburger in awe, a wicked grin on his face.

"Does he always stare at folks when they eat?" Jesse nudged Gabriel to get his attention.

"He's really high right now. I don't know." Gabriel whispered in response.

Genji bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "God, I'm still hungry..."

"You ate three orders of large fries," Gabriel sighed. "You're  _fine_."

Genji mimicked Gabriel's frown. "Why the frown, Mr. Grumpy Gills? Not enjoying our second date?"

"Does this truly count as a second date? You're high, and Jesse is... well,  _here_."

"Yes!" Genji said excitedly. "It counts as a second date because ever since our  _first_  date I have been staring at my phone reading over our text messages from last night."

Gabriel cracked a hint of a smile. "As adorable as that is-"

"Do you know what anata means?" Genji asked as he leaned back in the booth. Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a term of endearment. Like 'darling.' That's what you are saved in my phone as."

Oh no, Gabriel's poor heart melted at that very moment. Jesse looked at Genji, then Gabriel, before sliding out of the booth. "I'll uh... go wait in the trailer."

Genji waved at Jesse, then turned to face Gabriel again with a soft sigh. "You don't like it when I'm high."

"Perceptive. I don't like it when  _anyone_  is high." Gabriel corrected.

Genji's expression fell. "I'm sorry. I wish I could just..." He made a lazy waving motion with his hands. "I wish I could tell you everything, but it's hard, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked. "Is there something I need to know?"

Genji fidgeted in his seat, and busied his hands by playing with the straw in his drink. "When you've been empty for so long, you forget what it's like to be whole."

"...What?"

"I'm going to be honest," Genji's finger twitched as he took a deep breath. "I want to talk with you in private. There's some things you need to know about me that you should have known before our first date."

Gabriel was so confused. He didn't know where this was coming from, or why Genji was being so cryptic. More cryptic than Gabriel's lyrics. And that was saying something.

"Lead the way. I'll follow you."

-

They managed to break away from Jesse for a bit. The cowboy was sleeping in a chair in the kitchen area of the trailer while Gabriel and Genji sat on Genji's bed in the back room. Gabriel noticed the bong in the corner of the room, but didn't say anything. He was much more interested in what Genji was trying to confess to him.

"I think... you might be the best person to talk to about this," Genji sighed. "...I'm an addict. I use a lot of drugs, Gabriel. Not just weed, not just alcohol. I use a  _lot_  of hard drugs."

For some reason, this didn't shock Gabriel at all.

"And why do you think I'm the best person to talk about this with?" Gabriel asked, turning his head to face Genji on the other side of the bed. The young man had his back turned toward Gabriel, though he could tell that this was very hard for Genji to admit.

"Because I know you used to be one, too."

Gabriel's voice caught in his throat.

"I know you used to do drugs. I just... I want to stop, but I can't. So I just want to know, what fixed you? What made you better?"

Gabriel sighed and leaned his head back. Why  _that_ day? Why did those constant reminders just keep popping up?

"I almost overdosed," Gabriel confessed. "I was in an alley in LA. I had a little too much of something, and I almost died. Jack was the one that found me." The name made his body tense.

Genji finally turned, and Gabriel finally got a look at how tired he appeared. Poor Genji was spent.

"If Jack saved you," Genji pondered. "Why did you kick him out?"

Gabriel didn't say it, but Genji was treading in very dangerous territory.

"I think that's enough about him," Gabriel said sternly.

Genji took the hint, and dropped the subject. "So, you had a near-death experience, and saw the light..." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it seeing the light," Gabriel protested. "It was a wakeup call. I've got too much to live for. I'm not gonna waste it."

"I haven't done heroin in two days," Genji confessed.

"It's a start," Gabriel placed a hand on Genji's shoulder. "I know you probably don't want to hear how I'm here for you. But I am. I'll be your support group if you have no one else. Do you have any family?"

Genji shrugged. "My father wasn't very happy about my choice in profession, and my brother took his side. I'm alone."

Gabriel dipped his head forward, lightly nuzzling against Genji's hair. "Not anymore, you're not."

Genji's shaking hands reached up and planted on Gabriel's shoulders. "Thank you, Gabriel. I'm glad it's out in the open now."

From the corner of his eye, Gabriel could see the bong. "If you're serious about getting clean," he gestured toward the bong. "You're gonna get off  _everything_."

Genji laughed lightly. "You know that bong cost me nearly three hundred dollars."

"Cool. Can't wait to shatter it on the ground."

Genji finally smiled, and moved his hands to tenderly cup Gabriel's cheeks. Such a simple action made Gabriel's heart flutter.

Things were out in the open. Though Genji didn't need to know the gruesome details about Jack's departure from Blackwatch, Gabriel for once felt comfortable in explaining what really happened that night.

-

There weren't enough hours in the day. With the time they killed at McDonald's, and then getting the van situation settled, Genji, Gabriel, and Jesse all agreed that maybe it was time to call it a night. Gave a chance to give the driver a break, too.

Genji slept in his room, while Jesse and Gabriel pulled out traveling beds. The trailer was rather spacious, and was able to fit all of them with no problem.

Jesse was snoring across from Gabriel's bed. It was loud enough to keep him awake. So he brought out his phone, and was actually surprised to see that Genji had texted him right as Gabriel unlocked the screen.

' _Thank you for today._ '

That's all it said. Something wasn't right. Normally Genji would throw in some enthusiasm, or an emoji or two, something that truly made it  _Genj_ _i_. But this was just a bland text.

It wouldn't hurt to check on him.

Gabriel quietly made his way through the darkness to Genji's room – a light was on. Red flag. And he could hear a sniffling sound coming from the other side of the door. Red flag, red flag. Gabriel pushed the door open, only to have his heart shatter at what he saw.

Poor Genji was under the covers,  _trembling_  violently, hair damp with sweat and face covered in tears. He jumped at the sight of Gabriel.

"Gabriel, I-" He choked back a sob, trying to huddle underneath the blanket to hide his shivering.

Gabriel didn't want an explanation – he didn't need one. But Genji looked so lost, and so in pain. "You're going through withdrawals," he said as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. "It's been two days you said. Typically that's how long it takes for the withdrawals to peak."

"It-it's not even cold, and I'm trembling," Genji weakly spoke, voice shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

"I know." Gabriel moved to sit at the edge of Genji's bed. "I've been there."

"How did you cope?"

"Distraction," Gabriel shrugged. "Blackwatch's second album? Written entirely through withdrawal." 

Genji's lips twitched into a tired smile. God, he looked so  _sad_  and so  _hollow_. "I don't think I can even focus enough to write," he sighed, leaning back in bed. He extended a hand and patted the empty spot next to him, and Gabriel nodded before crawling over. "I didn't think this would be how we'd share a bed for the first time."

"You've thought about us sharing a bed?" Gabriel asked as he shifted to make himself more comfortable with an arm around Genji, pulling the man close to his chest. "Do elaborate."

"I imagined it to be rather innocent," Genji yawned. "Maybe playing a video game together, until both of us can't stay awake any longer. We pass out, and wake up tangled in the sheets."

Gabriel's expression softened as he listened to Genji's rather innocent fantasy. He turned to place a sweet kiss against Genji's forehead. "That can happen, you know. We'll be in LA for a long time, so we'll catch a break at least."

Gabriel could hear Genji's smile in his voice. "I didn't bring my Playstation."

"We'll use the one I keep at my mother's house," Gabriel suggested lightly. "We'll visit my family. They can hound us about our love life. Then we'll play Call of Duty until we're too tired and can't aim anymore."

"Two dates and I'm already meeting your family," Genji teased.

"Do it for the Playstation."

Genji thought for a moment. "Alright. When I'm presentable, I'll meet your family."

Gabriel smiled softly. "You know, you're covered in sweat and you have bags under your eyes... but I still find you absolutely gorgeous."

Genji nearly choked from laughing so hard.

"I'm serious, Genji!"

"I know, that's why I'm laughing!" Genji calmed himself down with a few deep breaths. "These bags under my eyes..." He looked up at Gabriel. "They're Gucci."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course they are."

Genji curled up against Gabriel's chest, and heaved a pleasant sigh. "Goodnight, anata."

Gabriel stroked Genji's hair, allowing the younger man to fall into a deep sleep against him.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one to keep you satisfied. we're starting to get to my favorite part(s)!

There was a bit of a rude awakening in the morning. At least for Gabriel. Genji slept through the banging on the door. Gabriel slithered out of Genji's bed – it did take a moment for the memories of the night before to come flooding back – and answered the door to a glaring Jesse.

"Welcome to LA," he said sarcastically. He eyed Genji suspiciously. "Did you guys-"

"No, nothing happened," Gabriel confessed in a quiet tone, gesturing to the sleeping Genji behind him. "He had a rough night though. Needed some company."

Jesse slowly nodded his head. "Right. Well, we're here. Let's get out of Shimada's hair and grab a hotel room."

"You go ahead with the hotel room. I told you I'm visiting my mom and sister, didn't I?"

Jesse snapped his fingers. "Gotcha. A whole hotel room to myself though? Do you think that's a good idea, boss?"

"I trust you won't trash the place and bring in drugs and hookers, if that's what you mean."

"Right, right," Jesse cooed with a wave of his hand. "By the way, what about Genji? Y'all have only had two dates-"

"McDonald's was not a date."

"Y'all have only had one date and you're sharin' a bed with him? Must be serious."

Gabriel looked over his shoulder to make sure Genji was still sleeping, and continued in a hushed tone. "I'm taking him to meet my family. Apparently, my mom's throwing me a 'welcome home' party. She doesn't know I'm bringing Genji, and Genji doesn't know how... wild my family parties get. I'm kinda in a bind, not sure if I should even bring him."

"Well, what can go wrong? Genji sees how massive and loud your family is and runs for the hills, ruining any chances you have at being with him?"

Gabriel pondered the options. "I'm not bringing him. He's not prepared."

"I was leaning toward to just... do it. Bring him to meet your family. He'll see all sides of you. It's okay to be vulnerable like that sometimes. And Genji seems like a good guy."

"Alright, so I have your blessing," Gabriel chuckled.

"Of course you do. I haven't seen you interact with another human being this way in a  _long_  time, Reyes. Too long, if you ask me. Good to see you getting back to being yourself. Also, you gave Genji your hat. That's a big step right there." Jesse placed a gentle hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "By the way, get that hat back, you look... different without it."

Gabriel frowned and playfully waved Jesse's hand away. "Yeah, I know. I won't go on stage without it."

Jesse was about to turn and take his leave, but stopped halfway. "One more thing- we have an interview in like an hour with a local music magazine. Shouldn't take long."

"That would have been nice to know first," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'll get the hat. You go get ready for the interview."

Jesse made guns with his fingers and stepped back to grab his belongings. When he was out of the trailer, Gabriel shut the door again and made his way back to Genji's bed.

Rays of sunlight splashed through the blinds of the windows, creating illuminated lines against Genji's peaceful sleeping face. Gabriel took a moment, wondering if he should even wake him. He sat up on his knees on the bed, and leaned forward to lightly caress Genji's cheek with his thumb. Genji took in a breath through his parted lips, and his eyes fluttered open.

 _Like a god damn Disney princess_ , Gabriel thought.

Genji bit his bottom lip to hide his coy smile, half-burying his face in his pillow with a sigh. "I like waking up like that," he muttered to mostly himself.

Gabriel cracked a small smile. "I've got an interview in an hour. Mind if I borrow your shower and get ready?"

"Do I get to see you naked?" Genji perked up.

"Only if you want to."

Genji took a moment to think. "I'm thinking that should be saved for another time. Make it special, and girly stuff like that."

Gabriel laughed lowly. "If you say so. I don't mind the girly stuff like that."

Genji hid his face in his pillow. "You're so cute and sweet!" He cried, voice muffled. "You will be the death of me, Gabriel Reyes!"

"No need for dramatics. I'll be in and out of the shower in no time and then I'm yours for a while before the interview."

Genji waved his hands with a dramatic sigh, surely missing out on Gabriel's grin by continuing to hide his face in the pillow.

-

Using Genji's shower in his trailer just made Gabriel want a trailer for Blackwatch even more. It was expensive having to get hotels in every new city, though sometimes they were able to camp out in the van. Though it did appear that the van's days were numbered – or over, they hadn't heard from the company yet – so that dream may become a reality sooner rather than later, through necessity rather than desire.

Gabriel got changed and left the bathroom open for Genji, who took the opportunity to take a quick shower as well.

While the shower was running, Gabriel could hear a voice from within the bathroom. And as he moved closer to the door, he realized that was just Genji singing.  _Beautifully_. Gabriel's eyes widened, and he listened more intently, not caring much for the lyrics. It was a typical pop song, so nothing special, but Genji was making it his own, and it stunned Gabriel momentarily.

It was surreal. Genji sounded so different, singing without all the extra noise during his shows. Gabriel inhaled, and stepped away from the bathroom door to sit on the bed, enjoying the sound from afar.

Then the singing stopped. The shower shut off, and minutes later, Genji emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his neck, dressed and ready for the day, despite his wet green hair. Gabriel looked up at him as he approached, and placed both hands on Gabriel's shoulders. "You smell good," Gabriel mused with a soft grin, moving to place his hands on Genji's waist.

"So do you. Though you used my soap, so you kind of smell like me."

"I don't mind cherry blossoms."

Gabriel's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he swore. "The interview. I got distracted. I'll talk to you later."

He moved to stand up, and walked toward the door, but Genji pulled him back into a sweet, chaste, quick kiss on the lips. "Good luck during the interview. Oh, and you might want your hat back."

Genji moved to his dresser – small in size to fit in the trailer – and reached into the top drawer to pull out Gabriel's hat. A fond smile crept onto Gabriel's face as he accepted it and pulled it over his head. "The hat smells like you now."

"And when it starts smelling like you again, you can give it back to me."

Gabriel nodded his head, and gave Genji a quick parting kiss on the head, able to take in one more inhale of that sweet cherry blossom scented soap.

-

"You're late," Jesse tried to scold as Gabriel walked into the interview room. Gabriel just ingored him, and shook hands with the interviewer. She seemed sweet, thick-rimmed glasses and a Blackwatch shirt, probably only being worn for the interview, but it did make him chuckle at the irony.

"So, Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes," she started as they sat across from each other. "How's the tour going? You guys only have a few stops left in the US, right?"

Jesse looked at Gabriel to answer the question. As usual.

"Yeah, it's been great. We're touring with some great people, in great places. But it's good to be back home in LA, for me."

The interviewer jotted some notes down on her tablet, and adjusted her glasses when she looked up. "Got any big plans for being back in your hometown? It's been a while since you've been back in LA."

"Just seeing my family. Nothing too crazy."

"Speaking of seeing someone," she started, and already Gabriel grew tense. "How about you and Genji Shimada of Nobody Speaks, the band from Japan that you're touring with?"

Gabriel was rendered speechless for a moment. "Uh. How'd you know about that?"

Jesse tips his hat in respect. "Well, I'll just be heading out-"

"Well, Jesse might have mentioned something about you spending the night in Genji's trailer."

Gabriel shot a glare in Jesse's direction, before turning his attention back to the interviewer.

"It's... not really something I want to talk about publicly."

"Well, this is the first relationship you've had in two years since your relationship ended tragically with Jack Morrison, right? You don't want to share any details with your fans about-"

"Tragically... No, I don't," Gabriel said sternly. "Jack and I broke up for a reason. Who gives a shit though? I thought this interview would be more about our tour and latest album, isn't that what this whole thing should be about?"

"I'm sorry," the interviewer cleared her throat. "We can continue on topic, if you'd like."

"No thank you. I'm done. Let's go, Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't wait to start brainstorming for the upcoming events! ovo


End file.
